Unidentified
by Classiera Niza
Summary: Seperti senyum yang kau sunggingkan, yang menebar aroma asmara pada sepiku. Seperti garis takdir yang menghubungkan dirimu dan diriku, jangan sekali-kali kau menjauh dariku. Karena kau ... murni milikku. [Akashi's POV] spesial buat papa Micky yang ngasih prompt TwT


**Unidentified  
By Classiera Niza**

 **Disclaimer** **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning!  
[Akashi X unidentified!OC] typo(s), misstypos, OOC, etc.**

 **I gain no material profit from this story. And this is my first fanfiction in this fandom. I'm sorry if there is something wrong~ (T.T)**

* * *

 _ **1\. Nama**_

Aku tak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, sungguh. Dia yang tanpa sengaja terkena lemparan bola basket super keras dariku, yang menjebakku dalam ruang hampa penuh mimpi dengan senyumnya, yang tanpa sadar telah menebarkan serpihan cahaya pada bunga tidurku.

Pertemuanku dengannya sedikit unik, gadis itu malah menyuruhku melempar bola basket lagi namun kali ini harus lebih keras ... sampai membuatnya pingsan. _Masokis_? Entahlah.

"Kaupikir aku mau melakukannya? Aku bahkan tak mengenal dirimu."

"Ah ternyata dugaanku benar kalau Akashi Seijuurou masih memiliki sisi kemanusian!"

Gadis yang berani, siapa namanya?

"Maaf?"

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum padaku ... menuntunku ke dalam palung rasa tak berdimensi.

Diam-diam menebar aroma asmara pada sepiku. Diam-diam membuatku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, tidak hanya sebatas mengetahui nama.

 _ **2\. Bunga**_

Bagaikan bunga tanpa tuan yang dipetik oleh tangan-tangan jahil. Kemudian dibuang dan tersudut karena sudah layu. Tak ada rasa kasihan ataupun penyesalan, sebab mereka hanyalah bunga liar yang tumbuh di sudut jalan. Bunga liar yang cantik namun tak diacuhkan, direndahkan statusnya, bahkan seringkali namanya tak diketahui. Seperti dirinya.

Dia bunga liar yang indah, maka dari itu biarkan aku menjaganya. Tidak akan kubiarkan tangan orang lain memetiknya bahkan menyentuh kelopaknya, karena dia murni milikku. Sebelum orang-orang menyadari betapa pentingnya dia, kutanam dia di wilayahku. Sebelum orang-orang mengetahui betapa indahnya dia, akan kupagari dia.

"Akashi-kun, apa tidak terlalu kejam membiarkannya menunggu di luar?" tanya Kuroko.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak mau kehadirannya di sini membuat heboh. Apalagi Ryouta."

"Tapi dia hanya ingin mengembalikan buku catatanmu."

"Tetsuya ... jangan mulai."

 _ **3\. Balon**_

Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku untuk membeli balon sebanyak ini. Ruang kelas penuh warna-warni seperti taman kanak-kanak, pita-pita berjuntai di setiap sudut kelas, dan kue ulang tahun sederhana terletak di meja. Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli kue yang tampak mewah agar lebih berkesan, tapi aku ingat satu hal. Dia benci yang mewah-mewah dan terlalu mencolok.

Dia gadis yang simpel, tidak suka yang ribet-ribet. Dia tak pernah mengadakan pesta jika ulang tahunnya tiba. Pernah aku tanya apa alasannya, tetapi dia cuma tesenyum simpul yang membuatku urung bertanya kembali.

"Kuroko-kun, ada apa sih? Tiba-tiba menyeretku seperti ini, aku jadi takut."

Tetsuya, dialah yang kupercayai untuk menyeret gadis itu kemari. Tak ada orang lain di kelas, selain aku. Sengaja aku melakukan semua ini setelah pulang sekolah, demi menghindari kekacauan terutama dari mahkluk Tuhan paling berisik berambut kuning menyala.

Pintu terbuka dan mereka masuk. Reaksi keduanya pun sama, terkejut bukan main. Aku tak paham mereka terkejut karena apa, terlalu berlebihan menurutku.

"Akashi-kun, ini ... balon?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Selanjutnya aku mendengar suara debaman keras di atas lantai, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dia pingsan.

"Hei hei, Tetsuya kenapa dia pingsan?" tanyaku panik seraya berlari ke arahnya dan segera merangkulkan lengan gadis itu ke bahuku.

"Aku lupa bilang satu hal penting tentang _globophobia_ padamu. Maaf."

Tak kusangka dia fobia pada balon, itukah alasannya kenapa dia tak pernah mau mengadakan pesta?

 _ **4\. Matematika**_

Aku mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya. Jemari lentik itu terus saja mencoret-coret kertas tanpa henti, mengabaikanku yang sejak tadi duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak! Akashi-kun, ini tugasku ... biarkan aku yang mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Sejak kapan kauberani menjawabku?"

"Kumohon, aku seharian mengerjakan soal matematika statistik ini dari pagi sampai sore di perpustakaan kota. Aku tidak mau usahaku sia-sia jika kaumembantuku." Dan dia kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya, mencari koefisien MCA yang membuatku terheran-heran ... kenapa dia bisa sekacau ini. Rambut kusut, mata merah, dan tragedi sepuluh lembar kertas yang menjadi korban coret-coret berserakan di seluruh meja.

Apa yang salah sih?

Sementara dia mengerjakan soal rumit itu, aku bangkit dari kursi dan mencari buku untuk dibaca sekadar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Saat aku kembali ke kursi dan mendapati dirinya tertidur dengan tangan sebagai penyangga kepala, segera saja aku mengambil lembar kertas matematikanya. Terlalu pensaran, serumit apa sih soal yang dikerjakannya ini?

"Apa matamu sudah jereng? Pada proses eliminasi serta substitusi yang kau kerjakan ... terdapat kekeliruan di plus dan minusnya. Ya ampun, aku pikir apa," gumamku sambil tersenyum mengejek setelah meneliti seluruh lembar kertas di meja.

Terkadang hitung-menghitung memang lucu, satu kesalahan kecil saja bisa membuat semuanya jadi kacau.

 _ **5\. Lonceng angin**_

Lonceng angin ... aku menggambarkan dirinya seperti itu. Benda unik yang menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian indah saat diterpa angin. Suara yang dihasilkannya mampu membuat seseorang menjadi rileks dan menstabilkan tekanan darah. Seperti saat ini. Dia menahanku agar tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh saat temanku berbuat kesalahan.

"Terlalu kejam pada teman sendiri itu tidak baik, biarkan mereka istirahat."

Siapa lagi kalau bukan _mereka_? Aku menambah jadwal latihan bukannya tanpa alasan, salah mereka sendiri yang tidak datang tepat waktu dan membiarkanku menunggu bermenit-menit lamanya.

"Kaubahkan membela mereka."

"Jika kau bersikeras seperti ini, aku masuk lho."

Aku menahan pergelangan tangannya, mencegahnya untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar. Dia balas menatapku tajam dan memberontak ingin masuk. Katakanlah aku ini egois, tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain merebutnya dariku. Tidak akan.

"Akashi-kun, aku menuntut alasan darimu. Kenapa aku tak boleh mengenal teman-temanmu? Kise-kun dan Kuroko-kun di dalam, biarkan aku melihat mereka latihan!"

"Karena kau hanya boleh mengenalku."

Teruntuk dia yang yang telah menciptakan sebait puisi yang tak kupahami dengan baik maknanya. Suatu saat nanti, jelaskan semuanya padaku hingga aku mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Let me know if you find something that bothers your mind!  
apa ini? apa ini? apa yang kutulis? Kumpulan drabble atau ficlet sih? Gaje banget TAT arghh elu sih ngasih saya prompt ginian *tunjuk papa Micky*. Nama, bunga, balon, matematika, lonceng angin, maksudnya apaan?

Gomen~ bila saya menyampah di sini *pundung*


End file.
